Vampire knight Untold story: RED
by death-sama-lover
Summary: Red... the color of pain and blood, the color that vampires adore... kaname has put zero through something he will regret his entire life, but can a punishment change the kings heart and if it will, can the hunter accept it. And what if somebody else has his eyes on the silverette. side stories included kanamexzero, shikixichijou, yagarixkaien, kainxaidou MAJOR YUUKI BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY PEOPLE I GOT ONE VAMPIRE KNIGHT WORK UP, SO LET ME KNOW HOW IT IS!**

* * *

The sun attacked Zeros face from outside the window, mocking him to wake up. He dug his face inside his left arm; ignoring the proud and victorious sun which had managed to wake him up once again from his slumbers.

Being a prefect was a real hard job for Zero and being a prefect alongside the most annoying girl of the entire academy was a punishment in itself; like he needed any more of that. The chairman was one stupid man; he had ideals and motives completely opposite to that of the sixteen year old silverette. For Zero, there was no such thing as peace between humans and vampires. Yes, Zero lived in a world where these blood sucking monsters lived in the same place with the humans, unknown to them the rulers of the night lurked with them, baring their fangs at anything delicious that had the same smell as blood, nothing quenched their thirst except for the red liquid that runs through the veins of humans- blood. Once they pierce their fangs through your flesh your whole world gets painted red and there are only three words you remember; prey, pain and terror.

The chairman thought that the war that was going on between the vampires and the vampire hunters for centuries would never end, so, to put an end to it he constructed an academy to prove to the council his motives. His plan sounds pretty simple; with the help of the vampire king- Kuran Kaname, he made a night class filled with vampires only and a day class of humans only. The night class uses the same academy classes at night when the day class sleeps but since the night class is all vampires and they have very beautiful and gorgeous looks, the day class girls/boys often come at night to see them so to make sure nobody gets hurt the academy has two prefects who actually know that the night class are all vampires.

The teacher slammed Zeros desk making him wake up once again, but that intrusion didn't last long as he drifted off to his sleep for the umpteenth time.

The classes were finally over and now it was time for the night class to come out, Zero woke up to the sound of cheering girls, how he despised them for their obsession to those monsters. He sighed getting up and headed to the entrance.

Upon entering the specific area he saw a brunette girl- Yuuki, she was the adopted daughter of the chairman and was always bound to get into trouble but she; just like other girls drooled over _the _Kuran Kaname. Zero hated her too, she was too hyper and attention seeking-trouble making for her.

As the gates opened, Yuuki bumped into a tall handsome brunette, he had a finely toned figure, tall legs, the most gentle and caring eyes which shined the same color as a bloodied rose, and a pale complexion which when touched felt as warm as the sun. Kaname held Yuuki in his strong arms then with a gentle smile spoke out "Be careful Yuuki, you might hurt yourself." The words melted like chocolate, slowly making their way through the heart. Yuuki blushed to a shade of crimson red.

Stuttering she spoke up "Thank you Kaname-senpai I'll be careful next time." Zero just rolled his eyes, feeling disgusted at the sight he was witnessing, he had to do something to stop this lovers conversation before things got out of hand, so with a strong pull, Zero pulled Yuuki to his sight, quickly grabbing the brunettes attention. "You should leave kuran-senpai, its getting late." The brunette did as he was told shooting daggers at the silverette.

When everything was clear, the mocking sun gone, the screaming girls fast asleep and the school grounds all clear, it was that time of the night when the real duty of the prefects started. They had to take rounds of all the grounds to see if there was a human outside, if yes then they had to escort him/her immediately back to their dorm.

Yuuki stood in the balcony taking sights of her prince charming that she wanted to be with every second but then again she could not ignore that hot silverette by her side who was at the age of 16 so finely toned that you would just want to eat him up and that mysterious attitude gave him a greater edge and to his personality. Oh how she wanted both of them to be around her only, but if she was to choose it would probably be Kaname as she had dreamt of being the vampire queen, being turned into a vampire and even doing R-rated stuff. How she wanted all of it.

But then again, all the other noble vampires were good-looking too, yes, she is very greedy.

Kaname took a glimpse of the brunette, smiling he started staring at his book once again. Aidou after an entire hour of ranting that Zero was really rude to Kaname and that he would teach that moron a lesson was finally cut by a red-head vampire known as Shiki, the redhead spoke out "What ever the case might be, Mr. prefect did look delicious, I would love to pierce my fangs into him." This phrase of his made the aura in the class tensed but a blond Ichijou lightened it out by calming down Kaname.

Yuuki was patrolling when she spotted two girls, after stopping them she felt a presence, it was Aidou and Kain, Aidou tried to bare his fangs at Yuuki but gladly Zero came to her rescue, pointing his bloody rose at both of the noble class vampires he secured Yuuki who was always trouble for him. Slowly, things got out of hand but Kaname came as a lifesaver and stopped the entire matter. He had the girls escorted to their rooms with their memories deleted, the vampire boys to their dorm to decide their punishment and then apologized to Yuuki for the fuss and took his leave.

Zero felt disgusted and got out of Yuukis sight as he wanted to kill her at the moment, because of her, he was always called something he never wanted to become and even if he tried to forget it these monsters would keep on reminding him no matter what.

It was 1:30 a.m and Zero was finally taking a break, he was seated on the bank of the little indoor stream which the chairman had made, the moonlight reflected from the surface of the water and shined on his grey face. Zero closed his eyes and tried to relax his nerves but them after moments he felt a presence behind him, getting up he saw the same vampire fir the millionth time. "Kaname…"

"Yes Zero."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing… just came here to apologize"

"I don't need your crappy apologies… just get out of my sight"

"Don't make me want to punish you, accept my kindness and be obliged that I am being nice to a mere level E like you and humbly accept my apology that my boys caused such a fuss."

"I don't effin care, just get out of my sight, put a leash on your dogs, you don't train them well, and the next time don't come to me, I am done with you."

"No my dear silverette, we have barely begun."

Within fraction of seconds, Kaname held Zero with the force no human can possibly match. The shorter male struggled in the tight hold and tried to free himself but it was all in vain. The brunette lowered the collar of the silverette and started licking the side of the shorter mans neck, which shivered with each lick he received. "L-let go you monster."

"If it's a monster you want it's a monster you'll get… let me paint your world red once again zero…."

With these final words the pureblood king dug his long fangs deep in the little hunters' neck, blood came oozing out and entered the kings' throat, reviving every nerve in his body, Kaname had never felt so alive and fresh, Shiki was right, and the blood was delicious.

For Zero, his world was red once again and there was no escape now, a whole new world of misery lied in font of him and the door was just broken by the king of all the monsters. Life just turned red.

After drinking to his hearts content the pureblood king departed to his dorm where the res of the vampire community waited for their king to arrive since they had ended their lectures.

The vampires entered their dorm and eventually their rooms. Shiki and Ichijou in one and Kain and Aidou in the other, Kaname was used to being alone.

Shiki changed to his night suit and headed for his bed, in front of him stood a man with very beautiful curves, though older, but beautiful. Ichijou said his good night to Shiki and drifted in his bed. After moments the blond felt some weight behind him, when he tilted his head to see what it was he saw a pair of crimson red eyes looking intensely at him. Ichijou turned his face towards Shiki and asked "Is everything alright Shiki?" as a response he was pinned to his bed and Shiki was on top of him. The redhead had his fangs protruding out and lust evident on his face, without wasting any second Shiki pierced his fangs in Ichijous neck and started sucking on the red liquid which the cheerful vampire had within him. The blond struggled under the young vampire but after 15 minutes his fists opened and he stopped struggling, the blond fainted.

Shiki wiped off extra blood off the creamy skin and wiped the tears which flowed out of the blonds eyes, and headed off to his slumber.

The night of the vampires had started, and things were just getting started.

* * *

**So tell me how it is, i worked really hard.**

**review and let me know if it is worthy of a second chapter!**

**till then, take care love yous 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo Minna-san.**

**i am here with the second chapter of Vampire knight: untold stories. i hope its not boring enough and i promise to make it fun in the next chapter.**

**i am going to continue to make a strong Zero coz he is very strong and handsome.**

**and i intend to bring out kaito sooner or later...**

**btw i hate yuki with all my heart and i will continue some yuki bashing. ;)**

**enjoy! XD**

* * *

A VERY SPESHAL THANK YOU TO ALL MY PREVIOUS REVIEWERS! :)

ILYSM *HEART*

And i kinda feel sorry that the first chapter seemed rushed, i wanted to give a little rushed highlight.

stuff will slow down now :)

oh and about the** mocking sun**, vampires hate the sun, it just highlighted the vampire side of zero, as well as the fact that he thought the sun was trolling him because he had to stay awake almost 24/7, meaning poor zero-chan doesn't even get the time to sleep well :'(

hope this cleared off the misunderstanding, ne :)

* * *

**The night of the vampires had started, and things were just getting started.**

As dawn broke into the world, all day class students got ready for their normal day at the school, excited that they might get a chance with one of the night class students. Chattering, they all headed to their respective classes.

Yuki was woken up by her best friend Yori, Yori was quiet a shy and timid girl, she was unconcerned with everything except or when it came to Yuki, she was always worried about Yuki. Unlike other day class girls she was not impressed by the night class students and Yuki could not decipher why.

As both of them made their way through the hallways they caught up with Zero, who didn't seem so well. "Ze~ro~" chimed Yuki as she slapped Zero on his back, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" replied Zero in a monotone. "But you don't seem so well." Said Yori as she nervously placed the back of her hand on Zeros forehead-blushing. Zero brushed her hand away and left, a slight blush spreading his cheeks; never in his life was he ever touched by anyone, except for two people; his brother and his rival. So, Zero barely knew how to respond to such emotions.

Everybody took their respective seats in the class and the lessons started.

Zero tried to stay awake throughout the lectures, but somehow he could not, his throat burned and he felt dizzy. He was having a severe attack of blood lust. These attacks came in often but not all of a sudden; only when he smelled some blood. But, right now it was completely out of the blue. Soon after, Zero fell asleep.

Waking up by the sound of the last bell ringing, Zero forced him out of the chair and made his way through the corridors, taking help from the walls while walking. Zero knew that he was in big trouble but he just did not want to admit it yet. As he dragged himself to the place where all the fans of those blood sucking monsters gathered to cheer up for them, he felt more and more disgusted. Just thinking about them made his blood boil, and he felt like throwing up. People were obsessed with them, but, if they knew who these celebrities actually were, Zero believed that they would hardly have any fans, but that was if they knew, what was the real fact was that Zero and Yuuki were here to keep their secret a secret and it was their job to take care of all the students here in the academy. It was a bit too much burden for Zero alone to bear. He was guaranteed that Kaname would tame his pets into loyal dogs and Zero warned the chairman that if Kaname were to betray them then it would be the end, but the chairman had full faith in his pretty little loyal vampire students.

_'I wonder what Kaname was thinking when he bit me last night…'_

_'Nothing, I just wanted to hear your screams but you didn't turn out to be much of an entertainment for me Kiryuu-Kun.'_

_'What the hell Kuran, now you are even listening to my thoughts?'_

_'Well now we are connected by a much profound bond… I am your mater now!'_

_'Tsk… in your dreams.'_

_'Stubborn child'_

Zero was brought back to reality when Yuuki hit him on his back; knocking Zero out of his senses. "Zero… get out of the dream world and help me here, the girls are going crazy"

"Sure sure"

The large gates opened as the handsome night class entered the grounds; the girls went crazy as they made their way through the crowd, all eyes on those handsome men. Screams of "IDOL-SENPAI" "KAIN-SENPAI" "KANAME-SENPAI" "SHIKI-SENPAI" and "ICHIJOU-SENPAI" were echoing everywhere as the girls went crazy with every step they took. The girls were desperately trying to get close to their idols but the dark glum aura of the prefect made it impossible to approach the night class.

As the vampires made their way through the path that lead to their classes, each of them took glances of the prefects; zero was loosing his senses as his eyes were fluctuating; turning from lilac to red and back to lilac again. He was confused. As Kaname passed him, zero was desiring him but his inside was fighting with the monster within him; the him which was still human. The human detested the sweet scent of the blood-suckers, but, the monster within him wanted more of that sweet smell; and, before Zero knew it, he was following them slowly.

Stopping in front of the large wooden doors of the class room in which the night class had entered. Zero took a long breath; he was unable to decipher what was wrong with him. He detested the very existence of these beings; as a human as well as a vampire hunter. His entire life was turned upside down by the vampires. Vampires had made his normal life turn red; he was day by day turning into one of them. He did not like it at all. He felt like a prisoner in the cage of misery and there was no way out. Everyday he woke up thinking that today might be the day he would die but then again he was there, he made it through everyday. He had no family with him, he had lost his family because of a vampire who sought revenge, he lost his younger brother who he loved so much and he, at the moment, didn't even knew where he was; if he was dead or alive. Life was screwing with Zero, and now he was bitten by the king of all purebloods, like he needed anything else to go insane. Slowly, the young hunter turned away and ran out of the corridor in the open field.

Leaning against a tree Zero tried to decipher what was wrong with him; still he didn't get any valid explanation for anything. He was cut off with a bunch of vampires surrounding him, turning around he saw Aidou, Kain, Shiki, Ruka and Rima surrounding him.

Smirking Zero spoke up "Just when I was in a bad mood." Irritated Aidou spoke up "That's why I hate you Kiryuu, you are so full of yourself, you will not be forgiven by us noble class vampires for insulting Kaname-Sama and looking him straight in the eye, you as a level E should know your place."

"Cut the crap and bring it on VAMPIRES!" with this Zero pointed his bloody rose at the vampires. Before anything could start Yuki jumped in and pointed her artemis towards Aidou. She spoke up "No fighting in the school grounds, if you want to fight, you would have to deal with me first."

"Ah I don't care for you Yuki-chan, all I care is to kill Kiryuu" replied Aidou as he lowered his powers.

"Well I won't let you; you would have to deal with me first."

"Too much troublesome." Replied Shiki in a non care attitude and the vampires departed.

As the vampires were out of their sight, Yuki slapped Zero and said "You need to be careful, you can't go on picking up fights with vampires, don't forget the rules Zero!"

"Tsk…." With this, Zero departed, leaving Yuki alone in the field.

As zero made his way through the garden, he felt as if something was following him, turning around he saw that a red-head vampire was standing behind him. Zero aimed his gun at him and spoke up, "Shiki-Senpai, what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to check something."

"And what will it be?"

"I just came here to see if _it_ is as tasty as it smells."

A stream of sweat made its way from Zeros forehead and down onto his shirt, zero asked after a while "What will it be?"

"Your blood, I am sick and tired of the blood pills, I want to see if your blood is as tasty as it smells."

"Wouldn't it be a disgrace that you are tempted by the blood of a level E?"

"I don't care; all I care for is that you smell good."

"Well too bad, I am not your blood bank."

With this, Zero fired his blood rose with the little stamina he had. As Zero looked up to see whether if he had hit, he saw that Shiki was standing there unharmed and Kaname was standing by his side.

Zero felt his blood boil up and he fired his gun once more, this time aiming at the king himself, but after this the hunter lost consciousness as he was strongly hit on the head. The last thing that he heard was the pureblood king saying "Take him to my room."

Blackout!

The strings around the hunter were tightening one by one and he needed to get out of them, but no matter how hard he tried, he just tangled himself to a whole new level. He needed a way out, no matter what. Right now, it seemed that there was so escape from this prison of endless **red**.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**tell me my fellow vampire knight fandom! :)**

**i is waiting for beautiful reviews :)**

**please review to let me all know what you think.**

* * *

**COMING UP NEXT: Valentines' Day in the vampires admist**

**STAY TUNED :)**

* * *

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)


End file.
